little one lay with me
by HaneGaNai
Summary: Honestly, it was as if none of the Hales could go around a week without pissing off a supernatural creature. The fact that the fae's little charm was intended to teach the elder wolf a lesson and would be completely lost on him notwithstanding. - In which Peter gets himself de-aged and stalks Stiles at school.


When a lunch tray dropped right next to his on the cafeteria table closely followed by Peter Hale Stiles wasn't exactly surprised. He might have been expecting the werewolf to appear even earlier, creeping around the school in his newly de-aged body. Honestly, it was as if none of the Hales could go around a week without pissing off a supernatural creature. The fact that the fae's little charm was intended to teach the elder wolf a lesson and would be completely lost on him notwithstanding.

He was all too aware of the rest of the cafeteria watching their table, of the hushed whispers and unbelieving, jealous stares Stiles' company earned him. Normally it wouldn't be just him to suffer Peter's unexpectedly expected company, but Allison dragged Scott away even before they sat down Isaac disappearing soon after, Erica and Boyd were helping Derek with the fae, Danny and Lydia moving past his table when they noticed Peter there.

Peter as a teenager was equal levels of handsome as adult Peter which was frankly unfair in Stiles' opinion. There was no single blemish on his skin, no pimple. Nothing marring the perfection of his sharp, white smile and brilliant blue eyes. Stiles didn't think it possible, but he felt even more inadequate in Peter's company this way.

His misery must have shown because Peter leaned closer towards him, bracing himself with long fingers splaying over Stiles' thigh.

"Why the scowl, darling?" Peter drawled with a lazy smile.

"You know, I never thought it possible, but that sounds even creepier when you look the same age as me." Stiles muttered, still staring moodily at his lunch.

He was however alert enough to stab a fork at Peter's hand when it ventured higher on his leg and got dangerously close to his groin.

The fucker actually laughed as he shook out his hand, the wound healed in seconds even though Stiles didn't hold back at all. It made him scowl even more.

"You can't just walk around the school like you belong here, you know? Someone will eventually throw you out. Or worse: maybe there's a teacher that worked here for the past however many years and might recognize you and won't that be fun to explain?" Stiles groused without turning to Peter. Even after three days to get used to the look, it was still a bit disconcerting to turn to the wolf and find a teenager in place of a man in his mid-thirties.

"Why Stiles, that sounds like you're actually concerned about me." Peter smirked leaning back in his chair and draping an arm over the back of Stiles' seat as if it belonged there. "Besides, no one can throw me out from anywhere. I'm too good-looking."

"Narcissistic, asshole."

Peter laughed and settled his hand on the back of Stiles' neck, thumb brushing idly over the short hair on Stiles' nape. "You say that as if you didn't appreciate my looks and we both know that's not true."

And well, Peter had him there. So instead of contradicting Peter out of sheer stubbornness, and letting the wolf catch him on a lie, Stiles leaned into the caress.

"How about you just enjoy it while the spell lasts, hm?" Peter murmured angling closer towards Stiles, words soft and silky sweet, nuzzling against that sensitive spot behind Stiles' ear. "You can show me off all you want like this."

Biting on his lower lip to stop himself from groaning Stiles pressed both hands against Peter's chest and tried to push him away. He knew his cheeks were bright red if only by the way Peter smiled wickedly at him. The wolf was too well-versed in Stiles' weak spots and certainly not above using them all to make him moan right there in the cafeteria.

"Stop it, you idiot." Stiles hissed. "Not here."

Truth be told, he didn't mind the Peter encroaching on his personal space, or how the wolf was still holding him by the back of his neck just for the sake of keeping them close. Actually, the way Peter's eyes were locked on him, tracking the way Stiles' tongue flicked over his lower lip, made him want succumb to the urge to close the gap between them. And maybe he would, if not for the certainty that it would just spiral out of hand from there. Especially since they haven't had the occasion to test Peter's young body yet.

Which, now that Stiles thought about it, was something they should amend. As soon as possible.

He tipped forwards and, feeling bold, nipped at the corner of Peter's mouth. Screw his classmates' shocked faces and the clatter of utensils dropped in surprise. All he cared about was the clench of Peter's hand on the back of his neck; the blue in Peter's electrifying with hunger and want.

"I'm pretty sure the locker room is empty right now." Stiles said, not bothering to lean away even an inch, his lips brushing over the spot he just nibbled on.

And Peter, well, Peter grinned a wolfish grin and dragged Stiles away from the cafeteria and inquisitive eyes of other students. Stiles couldn't help grinning back.


End file.
